The Easy Way
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Harry reminds Draco of a far easier way to achieve his goals. Oneshot


**The Easy Way  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I wish to, the story has more (plot)holes than Swiss Cheese.

* * *

As he listened to Draco revealing his grand plan of repairing a cupboard and sneaking Death Eaters into the school, Harry couldn't help but snort. Apparently Dumbledores spell had worn off since Draco heard the snort and turned around, searching for the source.

Standing with his back straight and his posture confident, Harry whipped off his cloak and revealed himself.

Dumbledore winced as he saw Harry appear, the boy would be caught now if the Death Eaters came up.

"You really are an idiot Draco." Harry drawled in a mocking tone "Spending an entire year whining and crying over the fact you couldn't fix a cupboard? Now you have the nerve to gloat like you actually achieved something?"

Draco gripped his wand tightly as he glared at his nemesis.

"I succeeded in my plan Potter, I managed to allow Death Eaters into the school. The Dark Lord will reward me for my achievement." Draco snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he lazily leaned back against the wall.

"Why should he reward you Draco? Any simpleton could have gotten those Death Eaters in here easily." Harry replied in a bored tone "Why even bother with the cupboard? Why not just have them walk through the front door?"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes "I forgot you were raised by those filthy muggles Potter but even you in your infinite stupidity should understand how wards work." Draco scoffed.

Harry cocked his head to the side "I don't see how that makes a difference Draco."

"Are you retarded Potter? You think the wards will just let Death Eaters stroll through the front doors?" Draco snapped.

Harry nodded "Yup, they usually do."

Draco was taken back in surprise "W-what are you talking about?" he snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes once more.

"Year one: Quirrell who was possessed by **Voldemort** himself managed to just walk through the front gates and spent a whole year here." Harry began holding up a finger.

Raising another finger he continued "Year two: A book with a fragment of **Voldemorts' **soul managed to get in, possess a student and unleash a basilisk that no one could find. Then known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was aloud to waltz in."

Before Draco or the pale looking Dumbledore could speak Harry raised another finger "Year three: Suspected criminal Sirius Black not only waltzes in through the doors but actually enters the dorms on the highest tower multiple times. Then we later find out that a Death Eater had been masquerading as a rat for 8 years or so in the castle."

Dumbledore tried to speak but was cut off as Harry continued "Year four: Now that was a dozy. I mean really, we had two Death Eaters in the castle. One of whom masquerades as a teacher for a year and also managed to confund a powerful magical artifact, while the other was headmaster of a school. Heck one even managed to sneak in an illegal portkey undetected."

"Year five: Even after he knows that Voldemort is back, Dumbledore still allows Umbridge to sneak in a dark object and use it on students."

"Then we have this year. You, with a dark mark on your arm, managed to simply waltz in through the front gates unmolested. Act shifty and weird all year and no one notices? Trust me Draco, the wards are shit and lets not forget the dozens of 'secret' tunnels that everyone knows about."

Draco at this point was dumbfounded, he could only stand their gaping as Potters words rang true in his mind. Was it really that simple? Had he wasted the entire year when he could have simply had the others walk in through the door? He was worried and terrified for months when he could have simply solved this by throwing open the gates during meal time or late at night?

Shocked and confused Draco turned his questioning glance on a sheepish looking Dumbledore as he sought an answer.

Dumbledore for his part laughed nervously as he scratched his beard.

"Heh he..well you see..that is..well the thing is..uhhh.." He blathered on nervously before he seemed to land on an answer "The castle was..uh...built thousands of years ago..and...well..those wards are old..it takes a lot of magic to run them and I'm not as young as I used to be.." He finished lamely.

Draco could only stare in shock for a few minutes before an explosion from below snapped him out of it. Shaking his head to clear it he glared at Potter and the Old Man.

"Well no matter. I already succeeded, you will both die here today and the Dark Lord will reward me." he snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes once more "There's a reason I mentioned the wards Malfoy" He drawled o0ut "That was to remind Dumbledore to activate them while he could and from the amount of magic I'm sensing they should go up right...about..now!"

Draco didn't have anytime to make a sound before he and the other bearers of the dark mark found themselves standing at the edge of the castle's wards with an invisible wall of magic blocking their entry.

Draco took a moment to take in his surrounding and hung his head.

"Well..fuck."


End file.
